Guinevere's Shoes
by Sophie-Lou
Summary: Merlin discovers a secret between Arthur and Gwen while researching the baddie of the week in the library. Contains non-graphic sexuality.


Merlin had searched through countless books to the tune of Geoffrey's snores for nearly two hours before he found the right one that could tell him the secret of the Manticore and its portal through the box. It explained everything for him and gave him the information he needed to convince—

Just then the door to the library opened and someone came in.

Merlin got up to see who it was. He didn't want to be found looking up magical monsters in the dark of night. It had to be past midnight now so no one with honourable or innocent intentions could still be awake.

He quickly ducked away when he saw who it was; it was Arthur. The prince slowly walked past the sleeping librarian before speeding up his pace once he was clear of him. Nonetheless he was careful not to step too loudly and did so with an expertise which suggested to Merlin that Arthur was used to sneaking in here.

To Merlin's annoyance, Arthur came straight in his direction. The young servant concealed himself in a shadowed corner and waited until he thought Arthur was gone before he stepped out again. He wondered what Arthur was doing here of all places. He had never taken Arthur for a reader.

The library door then opened again.

Someone else was coming.

Merlin heard the shift of Arthur's boots in the stacks just ahead of his. _He was right next-door to him, damn it!_ With Arthur in front of him and this other person behind him, there was no way he could sneak out unnoticed. He would have to wait until they were gone—

He heard the footsteps of the person who had entered; the small, dull heels told him immediately that it was a woman, a _particular_ woman. Merlin didn't dare check to confirm it because he knew Arthur was peeking out from behind his stacks too.

But it didn't take a lot of guessing.

The sound of the heels disappeared as the woman removed her shoes to avoid making noise to wake Geoffrey as she tie-toed across the stone-cold floor. The only sound was the patter of her feet. Merlin hid in the shadows again to wait until she had walked past him.

Finally Gwen walked past Merlin's stacks and towards Arthur's when he jumped out to surprise her, coming into Merlin's view again. A small burst of laughter escaped her lips as she tried not to scream out. A sound like that was certain to wake Geoffrey.

Again, it was almost as if they had done this before.

The two lovers came a little deeper into the stacks where Merlin was, although not close enough to see him in the shadows, and immediately pulled each other it for a passionate kiss. Gwen threw her shoes to the floor. Arthur wrapped his arms possessively around her while she threaded both her hands into his hair, clutching it in fistfuls. They were breathing heavily as they kissed and touched.

"I was ready for that," Arthur said huskily. He took hold of her hips and pulled him firmly against him.

Gwen chuckled at the feeling of his growth against her. She fluttered her eyes attractively and whispered, "I can tell you're ready a bit more too."

Merlin widened his eyes.

_Oh my God! Surely they wouldn't?_

"A lot more," Arthur confirmed.

He then began to undo the front of his trousers. Gwen glanced behind them to where Geoffrey was snoring. She was clearly anxious that they might be caught when she was desperate for this shag. She had been waiting _all day_ for it.

She lurched forward to kiss Arthur again the moment his flies were opened. Merlin couldn't stop staring at his cock, standing tall and thick. The last time he saw it like that was when he accidently walked in on Arthur wanking, almost certainly to the thought of Gwen.

"We have to be quick," she whispered.

"I know," Arthur said.

He suddenly hoisted her up and pushed her against the book shelves again. Gwen's skirts were pushed right up her thighs while Arthur secured her position against him by holding her upright by her legs. Merlin felt naive to their apparent expertise. He wondered when they first decided to use the library as their own personal romp-point.

Then Gwen made a sudden relished 'ah!' sound as their fumbling finished. Merlin knew what that meant. Arthur was inside her now.

They both grinned at each other.

Gwen leaned forward to kiss him on the lips again. "I've missed him."

"He's missed you too," Arthur whispered humorously.

Almost immediately Arthur slipped out and made a hard thrust back in again. Gwen stifled a groan in her throat, urging him to do it again. He did – over and over again.

Then they found their pace and were making love.

Merlin was hypnotised.

_They're actually doing it!_

Merlin knew should have revealed himself. He actually was being witness to Arthur and Gwen having sex. He always had wondered whether he would turn up for work one day and find them in bed together. Never did he think though that they would turn up somewhere where he was and start shagging, let along the bloody library!

Where they really that stuck for places to do it in? What was wrong with Arthur's bedroom?

They were well underway now. Gwen clutched to Arthur's shoulders desperately as the heat between her legs started to work up. He pumped into her excitedly and hurriedly, very aware of the fact that they might be caught. Gwen started to try and move against him too, despite being pinned and hammered into the stacks.

Gwen moved her hands from Arthur's shoulders and used them to cover their mouths as their sounds became more frantic.

The only sounds that filled Merlin's ears were Geoffrey's snoring, Arthur's muffled panting, Gwen's stifled gasping, the sound of their bodies thumping together and the sound of them pounding against the bookshelf.

Then Arthur rammed into Gwen with particular lusted force. In a split second several books fell in a cascade from the shelf and landing in loud thumps on the floor.

The two lovers stood still for ten seconds, startled into statues. They listened for Geoffrey, to see whether the sound had awoken him. There was a loud snort, as if he had briefly come to. Then there was silence. Arthur made no attempt to retreat from Gwen and he wouldn't unless he heard Geoffrey coming. He was too aroused not to.

Merlin held his breaths for both of them, actually hoping that Geoffrey didn't wake up. He couldn't believe how involved he was in this despite the fact that, if they caught him, they'd see him as nothing more than a voyeuristic pervert.

The snoring filled the room again and all three of them relaxed.

Arthur and Gwen carried on immediately, as if the last ten seconds were nothing. They were close to coming and they had to hold on to it. Finally they came, first Gwen and then Arthur about a minute later. Gwen's hands held firmly against their mouths to stop their climactic moans from tempting fate a second time. Once the moment past, she moved her hands and the two of them panted forehead to forehead.

Gwen stroked Arthur's face lovingly. They had just made love and it felt good, but somehow it hadn't been entirely satisfying. It had removed their itch but not their ache. When Gwen had first felt Arthur slip inside her at the beginning, she had felt happy just to be there with him. Yet she also felt sad when she looked over his shoulder at their surroundings.

"I hate having to be quick," Arthur lamented to her.

"I know," Gwen breathed in reply.

Slowly he lowered her back onto her feet and pulled free of her. They then embraced, sweaty and sweetly. It made Merlin feel sad for them although he didn't really understand why.

"I want to do this properly again soon," Arthur whispered sincerely into Gwen's hair. "I want you naked in my bed. I want to make love to you all night..."

Gwen snuggled her cheek against his cheek and nodded sadly, inside wishing they were like that right now. "I know..."

Merlin didn't know what to think; in the space of about twenty minutes they had gone from hot young lovers kinkily shagging in the library to two tragic lovers who would give anything just to have each other all night.

Maybe if he told Arthur that he needed to leave early tomorrow night to help Gaius with something? Then they could maybe...

"I'll take you home," Arthur smiled with a sigh. "Elyan would kill me if I kept you out too late."

"That's not the reason he'd kill you," Gwen joked.

She picked up her shoes from where she had thrown them, took his hand and they walked off together. Merlin remained in the shadows until he heard the library door open and close, and they were gone.


End file.
